User talk:Loleil
Codex templates Hey, Loleil. Will we need to make a different codex transformer template for the Inquisition codexes? The only templates I could find were ones that are specific to DAO and ones specific to DA2, I couldn't find a generic one, and the one on Codex entry: Wraith doesn't seem to be functioning correctly. 09:25, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, Template:CodexTransformer will need to be updated for Inquisition. Did you want to play around with that? Might be a good opportunity to experience the fun and games of templates . 17:59, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :: Yikes! My first foray into transformers I shall give it a shot and see what I can come up with. Are there any general things I should know when working with templates? -- 00:26, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :::In general I recommend copy/pasting your way to success! 01:31, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'm definitely missing something. I created Template:CodexSummary/DAI and Template:CodexSummary2/DAI without problems (I think, heh!) Then I edited Template:CodexInfoBox, copying and pasting DA2 info and replacing with DAI. Then I edited the CodexTransformer template, again just copy/pasted the DA2 stuff and replaced it with DAI. But when I hit preview, none of the info I added showed up in the template box. Also, we don't have an icon for the DA:I codexes, so I'm not sure what to use in its place-- as a placeholder, maybe? -- 01:26, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah just using the codex icon from a previous games is the best stop-gap solution for now, and to make templates extra fun you can only see if your change worked after publishing. 23:53, November 26, 2014 (UTC) : Well, isn't that helpful of wikia? Okay, I'll work on it again and use my handy revert if I have problems. I'm also going to see if I can create a new Companions sub template for Inquisition. -- 02:29, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :: Well... I have no idea if I did it right, but I think I edited/created all the templates that were needed. -- 07:33, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Alright! 20:02, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Inquisition Walkthrough Videos Hello. I stopped by to see where I could put a few walkthrough videos that we recently received. We usually find that Admins as us to put them at the bottom of the appropriate mission/quest pages. They are official videos of gameplay, no commentary. Right now I have The Threat Remains pt 3,4 & 5 and I have Storm Coast Astrarium Solutions. I was advised to expect more of them. I was told by one of the other Admins that you do not generally use videos. I am not aware of your policy on this, so please let me if you would use them and where you would prefer to put them. Thank you! Pinkachu (talk) 23:51, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :Hi! It has been our policy not to use any any videos on articles except for trailers on the centralised game page (see DA:VIDEO). There is some room for exceptions, so would you be able to post a link to the videos in question so we can judge if they'll fit in? 23:58, November 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Sure. 1 2 3 4 Also, I was just in your and I believe I was the staff member who added Inquisiton to the list a couple weeks ago, but if you have time, could you take a look at it and see if there are categories that are missing and possibly update it if needed? I don't play myself (too many other games and sucked back into WoW atm) so I can easily miss something. :) Pinkachu (talk) 00:15, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Re Videos :::Was checking back on this. I need to close out my task sometime today so even if you don't want them, please let me know. Pinkachu (talk) 19:31, November 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hey again, I think we might take a pass for now with this possibility of having external links to the videos for some of the particularaly tricky puzzles. Thanks for checking! 23:53, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Last Court Do you think its worth creating a spoiler tag for The Last Court? - 04:15, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :When I played I didn't really notice anything that would count as a spoiler, but if you feel like there are plot twists, or things that need to be kept secret then go for it. 23:53, November 26, 2014 (UTC) A few things I'm still not sure I got the codex templates right. Everything seems to work fine, except that it doesn't auto-categorize the articles based on what you put in the "category" part of the transformer box. Would this be due to the templates not being right, or that these category articles don't exist yet? I can make the spoiler template for The Last Court, but I'm not able to create a decent looking round image. Might you be able to help with that? When you go to edit one of the Easter Egg articles, a little notice comes up at the top saying something like "only add things that are actual easter eggs blah blah". How do I go about adding that to the new Easter eggs (Inquisition) article? I can't find a template that was used for it. -- 22:41, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and one other thing. I'm trying to figure out why we don't use the word "The" in location names. I can't really see why it wouldn't be used if that's the location's official name--such as "The Hinterlands". -- 02:04, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :We could use that little red gem in the logo of the Last Court! Or maybe a cropped version of the Stag's head in the Serault heraldry for the image! I know the perfect quote too, "The eyes of Orlais are on our little corner of it, and the best place for neighbors to stand is side-by-side." - Marquis of Alyons. - 03:25, November 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry do leave you hanging, there was a bit of code missing in Template:CodexSinglePage, so hopefully that will sort things out. Great work! ::The invisible text is actually wiki mark-up so just type and you ahould be good to go. ::As far "The" in titles, that's something that's crossed my mind too. My theory is that it's a relic of the early, early wiki days where we didn't have anyone familiar with wiki mark-up so we didn't know you could default sort articles. Given that's certainly not the case now, I would be very much for revisiting it. ::I can absolutely help with an image, but realistically won't have the time for a few days. I will let you know when it's up. 20:30, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::: Ah, ha! I knew I'd probably missed something easy! So any new codex entries we add from now on will categorize itself properly? Thanks for the info on the other things, too. My inclination is to add "The" to all of the places that should have it, so I might just do some rename nominations. -- 20:51, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Pacman Hi longtime no see? Just thought I'd share with you a small easter egg I found in Inqusition of who else but Pacman in the Mage questline. Bet you didnt see that during your play through at E3 :P -- 15:12, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Community Choice Awards Hi Loleil, This is Nico from Wikia... We are doing our Community Choice Awards very soon as the year is coming to an end. I wanted to ask your opinion on 6 categories that you think would be relevant/appropriate. I haven't had a chance to play the game so I was hoping you might have some insight for me. Categories can be anything, but most common are best characters, locations, weapons, etc... For a reference, checkout this link. Hope all is well, Knakveey (talk) 18:20, December 4, 2014 (UTC)Knakveey :Hey Nico! If you're thinking of 6 categories that Inquisition would be good nominee, I would go with: :*Best story (overall) :*Best location (The Hinterlands) :*Best character (Cassandra Pentaghast, but maybe someone else) :*Best enemy (Kaltenzahn) :Can't think of anything else right now, but will update if I do, and anyone reading this, feel free to offer suggestions. 20:30, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Icon Images Hey Loleil, do you know how one creates an icon image to use on conflict pages and tables and iconmini links etc. I just realized we need an icon image version of the Inquisition crest, the Red Templars and the Venatori.And who could do that? Its a bit outside my area of expertise. - 05:26, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :I do it, bu probably won't have the time for a few days. But I know that Henio0 has done some great work with photoshop in th past so he might be able to help out here in the mean time. 20:30, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Redirect Hey Loleil! I've cleared "Companions and Advisors (Inquisition)" page from links though only one remain coming from your blog. Could you please tweak the link and perhaps delete the redirect afterwards? It's no biggie, it'd take just a few seconds. Thanks in advance! 10:17, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :Done and nice to see you active again. 18:36, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Mounts Suggestions for what kind of infobox we should use for the individual mount articles like Dalish All-Bred? The closest existing one I've thought of would be the creatures one, but I'm not sure that would be the best fit. -- 21:20, December 15, 2014 (UTC) : I think creatures is our best bet for now, and we can also add some more fields if we need to. Are there any that you think we need off the top of your head? 21:26, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :: I don't think there's a field for type, which we'd need--horses, exotic, etc. Other than that, I don't think they have any sort of stats, do they? Different speeds, durability, etc? I haven't really used them much in game. -- 21:36, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::: Don't think so. But if there's only one field we need to add that should work nicely! 21:42, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::: If one doesn't exist it is possible to create a new one. -- 21:59, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Do you mean creating a new template or a new field in the pre-existing creature template? 22:03, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Destruction DLC Hi Loleil, I just finished watching the twitch stream bioware put out showing off the new DLC and i realized there are actually quite a few things the tiny official descryption did not make clear. Would you mind if I wrote a new news post explaining in greater detail? - 02:26, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :I see you've already added it, but no I certainly don't mind . 03:46, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry, wasn't trying to undercut you but Tierrie told me to just go ahead. - 03:47, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ::: It's all good. 03:48, December 17, 2014 (UTC) New Category Hey do you think it is worthwhile creating a new category for Dragon Age: Inquisition multiplayer locations? - 12:47, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :Yep! I think that's worth distinguishing. 19:29, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Ability icons I saw you uploaded one for the Block and Slash and I was wondering how you extracted it or if you cropped it from a screenshot perhaps. I'm curious just so I could try and keep the quality consistent and also if there's an easier way than cropping it from a screenshot. -- 12:52, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :I Actually found it online and I'm planning on finding the source to see if there's other icons, as I agree that getting them all by hand would be a real pain! 19:29, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ::I think I've got all icons extracted, you can find them here. It's still a bit of work to separate and name them, maybe D-day knows a faster way. --ShardofTruth (talk) 19:57, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :::You're a star! Thank you. 20:00, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::Awesome, thanks! :) -- 20:09, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :Storm icons are up! Let me know if you'd like to take care of any Marg 11:50, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright, though I just made an article for the Blades of Hessarian and I added two images to it but... not sure how to categorize those two images. The image I used as their banner is not exactly heraldry and I'm not sure if there's any category for simple banners. But if it does qualify as heraldry let me know. And as for the other image, it shows primarily members of the group, so I don't have any clue where to categorize it right now. I know a little off-topic, but could you help me out with that? Thanks! -- 15:06, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Sure thing! I would the banner in locations, and the members in characters. I will see if I can get the schematic icons up for you too. 21:15, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Hippygod Please could you ban Hippygod? He came up on chat complaining about not being able to edit on his original account, I told him he is banned and he should wait for it, and it is also against our rules to use a socking account - so his way of resolving the issue was swearing and telling me off. -- 21:09, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :Done and sorry you had to deal with that. 21:10, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ::That's fine, that's my job. :P Just noted it as a sign of him not being too reasonable. Anyway, thanks! -- 00:30, December 18, 2014 (UTC) eGuide Exploration Maps Hello, I know most of the collection/local maps I've added were deleted because of "copyright violation". Was it because I forgot to add the licence? If it is so, may I have permission to re-upload them once again? I'm pretty new to this, so it was my failure on my part in not paying attention. I apologizes for any inconvenience, -- VesperOz (talk) 00:48, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, I was actually meaning to ask leave you a message about this. They were deleted because they appeared to be taken directly from the Prima guide. If this is case they would fall outside fair use provisions and we can't use them on the wiki. :But there's no need to apologize, I appreciate you taking to time to ask about it. 00:55, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, that does makes sense. I was having trouble finding under what license they were. I figured I could share those, sense if I've payed for it. That's a shame. ::Thank you for the quick reply. -- VesperOz (talk) 01:08, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::: Loleil is correct. If you want to try to wrap your head around intellectual property law, think of it this way: you paid for your personal copy of the item. You didn't pay for the right to make additional copies, nor to distribute copies of the item. Those rights belong to the creator and/or publisher. ::: I know a little bit about IP law, because I've sold limited rights-to-copy to publishers myself, and had to understand the contracts. Once I've sold right-to-copy to a publisher, I can't allow another person to copy my work in the same market without breaking that contract - and if I don't make contracts like that, I don't get paid! ::: For more detail on copyright - and on whether or not it's a good thing, and how it 'should' be, and all that sort of thing - just google. There's a LOT of information - and debate - on teh intarwebs. Seshet (talk) 22:17, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :Oh now I know >_> Kinda doesnt make sense cause it can pose as the map form the game. Also if someone has the guide they have the every wright to post this, now if they posted the whole eguide somewhere, thats illegal but this surely isnt.--Tesla Effect (talk) 04:44, January 7, 2015 (UTC) ::The in game map does not feature the location of the hidden collections. 04:52, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :::In reply to your edit, owning something doesn't give you the right to post it and we can properly convey the information in the maps through alternate means so it doesn't fall under fair use. 04:57, January 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::Alright, you do that cause this was hard work posting regardless of what situation we are in now (which I did not know that was a thing). --Tesla Effect (talk) 05:00, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Abilities icons Hi! Where do you found abilities icons ? Do you have links? Source? :Hi there! User:ShardofTruth was able to extract the game icons. You can see the discussion and link on my talk page under the section titled "Ability icons". 22:57, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Codex icon Hey, for some reason the codex icon you updated for DA:I isn't showing up properly on any of the existing codex entries. I looked at the CodexTransformer template and everything looks correct, so I'm not sure what's up. -- 02:13, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm reading the template more closely I think we need to add it manually, since it defaults to the DAO icon if none are supplied. I will see what my bot can do. 02:20, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :: Oh, yeah, I forgot that that field needed to be added back in. At the beginning I'd been copy/pasting from an Origins codex entry and those didn't use an icon field. If your bot can fix up the existing ones, that'd be great, and then I'll remember to add that field to future ones. -- 02:33, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ::: It had slipped my mind too . That should be most of the codex entries that are only in DAI taken care of and we should be all good for the future. 03:20, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Searchbar Thanks for the welcome... but I before I decide more, I have to find the searchbar ^^ central tool for a wiki, and here it is sort a... cloaked ;) -- (talk) 15:44, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Possible template issue Hey, I think one of the codex entry templates is taking issue with the fact that some of the new codex entries have colons within their titles. For example, in Codex entry: Take Back The Sky: A Tavern Cheer, the name in the infobox shows up as a redlink. I don't know if there's some kind of conditional we can maybe add so that it recognizes the second colon as being a part of these titles? -- 21:39, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Nevermind.... 3 hours of sleep is finally catching up with me -- 21:47, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Forum input Hey, Loleil! Was wondering if you'd be able to give some input on this forum, regarding the naming of location articles. We've got a lot of articles this would apply to, so feedback from more people would be welcome! -- 22:44, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :Done. 02:55, January 10, 2015 (UTC)